User blog:Ltearth/CTF and Modding
Looks like we should be seeing some Capture The Flag gameplay coming within the next week as well as the Dungeon Defenders Development Kit next week. JDanford from the official Dungeon Defenders Forumshad this to say: -Now if you’re like me, I bet you often ask yourself, “Justin, what does the trendy team do when they’re bored at 11:30pm?” Well Justin... we play pre-alpha strongman cat and mouse DunDef CTF and record it on our smart phones so we can release it to our fans and say... “soon”. Oh it’s fun to be us. (and by soon I mean next week) - Don’t worry Mod Lovers & Creative Designers, the complete, unabridged Dungeon Defenders Development Kit will be available next week! It contains all of our source code, game assets, and media for you to create anything you can possibly imagine and own your work on it! Keep an out for exciting new features coming soon to this growing game. Also here are the patch notes for version 7.08 expected around the 9th. * Added all modding tools, Editor, source code, and art assets as optional DLC. This can be used to make Mods (new maps, content for the base game, compatible with base game in Open mode + automatically downloaded to new users), AND Total Conversions (complete reworking of the game that changes or rewrites core functionality as you see fit, requires direct installation of Total Conversion files). Want to add something to DunDef? Submit your changes / additions to us for inclusion into the Official game! Want to make your own game with the Dungeon Defenders code and content, package it up and distribute it for your benefit? Go ahead and design it as you see fit! * Added 16-player PvP CTF Pre-Alpha Season Pass "Frostdale Village" DLC support ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature...&v=PrqkhO2S3s8 ). Oh what fun!! * Fixed return-to-tavern crash / map-transition crash * Fixed glitch where you could get "Unlocked New Mission / Costume" messages on every startup unless you did a local save * Kobolds should no longer ever phase through blockades * Raised cap on Monk weapon Ranged Damage stat per upgrade to 85 * Added Insta-Invest button to immediately dump in as much Mana as you can for the next Upgrade level * Fixed bug where User Interface debug info could appear on-screen by pressing some obscure key combination * Chain Lightning Tower now immediately retargets to new enemies after killing an enemy. Also its Attack Duration Ramp has been increased by 40%, now you get much longer-hitting lighting towers, and Lightning Tower AOE including max number of chains increased by 10%, and its Max Chain Length increased by 33% * Uber-Chicken Pet's Damage now scales with Hero Damage and has a reasonable impact AoE, making it a fantastic boast-worthy reward for any Legendary Defender * Fixed issue where Costumes would sometimes not be unlocked when completing Halloween Spooktacular! * Fixed issue where DarkBot and Spanky pets weren't counting towards the "Gotta Catch Em All!" Achievement. If you already have those Pets, with this update you will simply need to drop those Pets from your Item Box or Hero, and pick them up or store them again, in order to have them count towards the Achievement. * Fixed Ogres occasionally getting stuck in creep rooms on Glitterhelm * Chicken Pet can no longer have poor number of upgrade levels * Moved Giraffe Pet earning to Wave 25 survival * Added simplified Monk Auras for low-quality graphics modes * Enabled Guardians to boost ''multiple ''nearby Defenses! This is a new, upgradeable stat on all Guardians (only upgrades once every 10 levels so you need to be packing a high-level Guardian to get the most out of it). Enjoy it, it makes Guardians an incredibly powerful buff especially when used in team groupings! * Enabled VAC (Valve Anti Cheat tech) in online game sessions. Will not only trigger a TNet ban, but also a Steam online session perma-ban for DunDef. Category:Blog posts Category:TNews